The Body Switch
by MiroMan2
Summary: Miroku is Inuyasha and Inuyasha is Miroku. How can these 2 keep it from the girls and also adapt to each others body?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Switch.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome silently, they were arguing again and this time it was because Kagome wanted to take them all to her place for a while. Nobody was actually crazy about the idea except for Miroku…he wanted to meet the 'people' of her time. By people he meant all of the girls though…and that didn't make Sango very happy. So now Miroku and Sango were in a fight.

"Sango!" Miroku called running after her to the lakeside, "Wait up!"

Sango turned her eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

Miroku sighed and looked at her, "Why're you mad at me now?"

"Because all you care about is meeting a girl once then not seeing her ever again. It's like you don't even care that we're going out. At least when Inuyasha and Kagome go out they sometimes act like they mean it!"

"I act lik-," Miroku began.

"Trying to get me alone at night isn't acting like it," Sango said and sat down staring at the lake waters.

Miroku slowly sat by her, he messed up and he knew it. Now was the time to try to make peace with her. "Listen…you know how I care about you and you know I love you…I just don't know how to show it like other people do. Besides about going to Kagome's time just to meet girls, I was kidding about that. You know me I make stupid jokes…"

"More like hurtful," Sango said but starting to loosen up all the same, much to Miroku's relief.

Miroku sighed and slowly hugged her, "I will always love you, no other girl can take you away from me so don't worry."

Hugging back Sango smiled, "Ok I believe you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then looked away just as Kagome looked at him. This had been going on for a while and Shippo was watching. So far it looked like they were about to make up, because earlier they wouldn't even look at each other.

"I don't want to go to your time for a week," Inuyasha said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know a thing about there, it'll be weird for me and everyone else, just because you found a way to get us all to that time doesn't mean that you should have the right to boss us around."

"Well…if you come I promise that you can have a cup of instant ramen every day that we're there."

Inuyasha looked at her and stood, "What're we waiting for lets get going!"

Kagome smiled and stood wearing a long dress with flowers on it. Since school was out she wanted to spend her time wearing…partly normal clothes to this time. She looked around the house then outside seeing Miroku and Sango walking back arm in arm.

"Inuyasha…," she began her eyes growing wide.

Looking at Kagome Inuyasha blinked, "What is Miroku being normal and not flirting with each and every girl he sees?"

"That and…I sense a demon coming…"

Inuyasha quickly ran outside, "Miroku! Sango! Hurry up and come in there's a demon heading directly this way!"

Sango blinked and ran inside quickly getting into her armor, Miroku and Inuyasha outside waiting patiently for the attack to come. Neither were worried because they thought it'd be an average demon…they were wrong.

The demon walked in slowly, taking the form of a human. It's energy was still higher than ever though and the human body it took couldn't take it. The skin was beginning to melt off of it completely leaving nothing but bones when it melted away. People began running when they saw it horrified that they may be next.

Inuyasha seen this odd figure and charged toward it his sword out once more.

Miroku ran along side him, his staff out and ready.

The demon seen them and smiled ejecting from this human form nothing but a skeleton remaining. Landing he stood no higher than Inuyasha 3 large horns on its head. Large bloody fangs came from its mouth and its claws were huge looking about as big as its hand. He looked between Miroku and Inuyasha looking at the aura between the 2. Both were high and rising much to the demons pleasure. He wanted to have a little fun, as his eyes began changing colors rapidly.

Miroku suddenly felt pressure on his body as well as Inuyasha. The two groaned in agony then felt a white hot pain through their body then as quick as it began nothing. They looked around the demon gone then their eyes slowly fell on…themselves.

"Me…," Inuyasha said looking at his body...

Miroku gawked at his own then slowly looked at his hand seeing…claws then blinking he noticed he had a sword in his hand.

Inuyasha looked at himself noticing the staff in his hand. He almost cried out when he realized that he was mortal.

It slowly began to dawn on them that they were not themselves. The demon had tricked them and they had switch bodies.

They quickly ran into the forest,

(Now since they switched bodies when Inuyasha talks he's in Miroku's body and vice versa)

"How did this happen?" Inuyasha roared looking at his body.

"I-I don't know…I remember feeling like my body was being pressed down then a pain then…next thing I knew I was in your body. I must say though I enjoy these dog ears," Miroku said smiling playing with the dog ears on top of his head.

"Yeah I like them t-THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We've switched bodies and we have to keep this hidden from the girls or they'll flip," Inuyasha said picking up an ofuda (Japanese Talisman of sorts)

Miroku nodded, "So I have to act like you, cranky, pigheaded, and…in love with Kagome…" Miroku said slowly images of finally telling Sango how he felt long gone.

"I have to act perverted, calm and…in love with Sango!" Inuyasha cried and sighed his own images of Kagome gone completely.

The two sighed once more and trudged back to the house. "Well the demon got away," Miroku grumbled and sat down against the wall much like Inuyasha did.

"Indeed…," Inuyasha said sitting down with his/Miroku's staff.

The two had separate feelings for each of the girls and this would only complicate things. They had to adapt to each others feelings and motions and they had to do it fast.

"So…that means another trip?" Kagome asked home seeming far away now.

Inuyasha snorted and nodded, "Of course it does!"

Sango and Kagome did a double take looking at Miroku not used to him bursting with emotion that quickly.

Miroku slapped a forehand to his head which got a stare towards his way. Miroku stood and walked outside muttering, "I need some air."

Inuyasha muttered something to himself that sounded a lot like 'sure leave me in here with 2 suspicious girls.'

"You two are acting odd…," Sango said and sat down besides Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and sat down also and looked at Inuyasha, "Yeah why is that Miroku?"

Inuyasha looked around nervously, "I don't know what you 2 are talking about."

"Come on you 2 are acting odd and you know it," Sango said and slowly kissed his cheek. "You know…if you tell me you may get a kiss on the lips too," Sango said knowing Miroku always broke down after she used that.

Inuyasha sighed, "There's nothing going on," he said and stood up walking out leaving the 2 alone.

"Maybe there's really nothing going on, you know how those 2 get when they lose miserably against a demon," Kagome suggested staring at the door.

"Yeah maybe…but I doubt it I'm going to find out exactly what it is…," Sango said. "Miroku normally would have spilled his guts to get a kiss from me…you don't think its another girl do you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No he'd die to have you with him before he let anyone else…I think there's more to them battling this demon and losing than what meets the eye."

Miroku sat in a tree silently, high up in the branches. He could see how Inuyasha did this to think. With everyone so far down he could easily think. Looking at the clouds he sighed, he hated doing this to the 2 but knew he had to. He just couldn't seem to get used to Inuyasha's attitude. That was his problem and basically everything else Inuyasha did.

"Sit!" Kagome called as Miroku came crashing down through the branches landing face first.

He sat up, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he bellowed not used to this yet…or anything else.

"Good to see your back to normal then," Kagome said and smiled hugging him. "I was worried at first when you walked out."

Miroku hugged back, "There's nothing to worry about it's been a long day I just want some time to be alone and think."

"Ok Inuyasha," Kagome said and walked back in the house, "I didn't get anything out of him either."

Sango sighed and looked outside Miroku sitting by the lake side.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his now human body. There was no way he could get used to this…being a human AND Miroku was to much. But he knew he'd have to bare…for now anyway. He looked at his staff and spun it quickly, the technique not to much different than his sword. As he looked out at the water he knew this journey would be deadlier and more dangerous to the girls and themselves than any before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Traveling

Kagome, Sango and a disgruntled Inuyasha and Miroku set off towards the forest. Shippo was staying behind this time, he wanted to spend time with a young fox girl he met named Miaka. So that left the group without him.Each were prepared to fight something, Miroku and Inuyasha were on their toes and anxious. They had switched bodies so they weren't going to let their guard down or a chance to let that demon get away. Moreover they wanted to stop this fate from Kagome and Sango.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"To the demon of course," Inuyasha said.

"Calm down..I-….Miroku," Miroku said tweaking his dog ears still.

Sango looked between the two suspiciously, not yet willing to let their secrets go untold. She wanted to figure out what was making them act so strangely so she could help them. She knew Kagome was going to try to find out from them too. Sooner or later they would find out.

"Inuyasha…," Inuyasha said still trying to get used to saying his name to himself. _This is crazy!_ He thought, _we can't tell the girls because if they knew they'd be madder because of the fact we didn't tell them. Then they'd be mad because they cant help us…and 2 girls mad at me AND Miroku isn't good…_

Inuyasha looked at the sky as a drizzle started, "Oh great its starting to rain," he groaned.

"I thought you liked the rain Miroku," Sango said blinking.

"I do," Miroku said without thinking. "I-I mean he does!"

Sango looked at Miroku…or at least Miroku's body. "This is getting weird."

"Way weird," Kagome agreed.

"You girls have no idea," Miroku said getting a jab in the ribs from Inuyasha.

Wincing Miroku rubbed his side and glared at Inuyasha.

_That_ was typical behavior from Inuyasha and Miroku that the girls expected. To be truthful seeing the 2 bicker was behavior they were glad to see…at least something happened to be normal.

"I smell…wolf," Miroku said blinking his dog senses picking up the scent. "3 of them…one a bit faster than the other…I LOVE THESE POWERS!" he cried out.

Inuyasha growled, "That rat Koga is back…"

"Miroku! Inuyasha is the one that hates Koga…not you…," Sango said trying to figure out what's going on.

"And it's odd why Inuyasha hates him. Ayame and Koga got together after a while anyway so he has no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Miroku cried now getting a little used to being called Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha's body. Miroku sighed softly only loud enough for him to hear as he hugged back.

Koga came running in with Ayame the 2 smiling then their eyes grew wide seeing the group they thought they'd never see again.

"Well it's the old gang back again," Koga commented his arm around Ayame's shoulder.

"Yeah I never thought we'd meet up again," Ayame added smiling brightly.

"Hard to believe you 2 are here," Kagome said. "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really, we heard rumors of a body switching demon and came to investigate. It almost had Ayame and I switch bodies but we were able to escape just in time, even without the Shikon Jewel we're still the fastest demons around here."

Inuyasha looked at Koga his eye twitching some. Koga had met the demon but somehow managed to escape. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who seemed to also be experiencing a sort of trauma. His eye was twitching and he seemed like he would want nothing more than to hack and slash Koga.

"Well we're gonna keep searching your welcome to join us if you want," Ayame offered.

"No thanks, we also happen to be looking for a demon…it attacked the village a couple days ago and the boys have been acting oddly since."

Koga looked up and down the two, "Let me have a moment alone with them," he said grabbing them and dragging them out of an earshot from Ayame. Koga knew if Ayame with her demon powers couldn't hear them then Kagome and Sango couldn't. "You two switched bodies didn't you?" Koga asked plain and simply.

"Um…no…," Inuyasha said. If he didn't want his cover blown to the girls he knew he certainly didn't want it blown to someone like Koga.

"Why would you think that?" Miroku asked.

"Because its obvious, Inuyasha would have already tried attacking me by now. Miroku you would have been trying to stop him while saying 'calm down' and probably have tried flirting to Ayame."

Miroku sat down on a rock sighing his hand to his forehead, "I guess Inuyasha and I have to learn more about being in each others bodies…"

"I thought we would have gotten away with it too."

Koga sat down and looked between the 2. "Why of all the people in the world would you want to keep this from Kagome and Sango. Shippo I can understand but Kagome and Sango…"

"Because 1) They would flip because we didn't tell them. 2) They'd be so ticked off at the demon they wouldn't stop to think," Miroku said looking towards the way everyone was.

"I see…"

Inuyasha sighed running a hand through his hair. "I never thought I'd actually end up in Miroku's body…it feels odd being mortal all the time."

"I never thought I'd be a half-demon, it feels odd having to restrain power with everything I do."

"You'll get used to it."

"Well at least you 2 are sort of adjusting to the new bodies your in. Now I will keep this a secret from the girls and if I have an update on the demon I will be sure to tell you. So I guess I'll see you around then," Koga said running back to Ayame then breezing past Miroku and Inuyasha. All that showed he was there was a trail of dust.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to Kagome and Sango.

"What did Koga want?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to wish us good luck on the journey and tell us about Ayame and himself," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded some, "Ayame was telling us the same thing while you guys were talking."

"Guys…get ready…," Miroku said his nose picking up a smell…a smell of blood. "There's a demon that's heading right this way."


	3. Fighting on new terms

Chapter 3: Fighting On New Terms

Inuyasha started to pull out his sword then blinked as he realized it was a staff. He sighed cursing to himself at his own stupidity. He forgot he was going to have to fight as Miroku…without a Wind Tunnel. Naraku was gone and so was the Wind Tunnel. He had to learn how to fight with a staff, and talismans or die trying…which just might happen at this rate.

Miroku pulled out his staff and blinked realizing it was Inuyasha's sword. He fell over onto his face as he realized the sheer weight of it. Groaning he picked it up, and wondered how Inuyasha could use this in battle. Then again he remembered when he was in his old body he had trouble picking up Sango's boomerang. He assumed that this would be no different.

Kagome and Sango watched the 2 seem to struggle with their weapons as they stood back to watch. Neither had any idea why this fight seemed to be so different with them. They were acting strangely and now they couldn't even carry their weapons right.

"You two are acting weirder than you have been lately," Sango said looking at Inuyasha fall over again as he picked up the sword.

Inuyasha spun the staff he was holding and sighed. This wouldn't do nearly enough damage as the Tetsusaiga (Editors note: W00T I GOT THE NAME). How was he expected to fight with something as weak as this?

Miroku looked at Tetsusaiga and groaned. It seemed to get heavier by the minute but he was guessing that was because his arms were getting tired. Swinging Tetsusaiga Miroku fell then began trying to tug it out of the ground. As he got it out of the ground he felt his feet lift off the ground as his body was flung into Sango.

The demon had arrived.

Inuyasha charged and slammed his staff onto the demons head. Smoke came from its head as it roared in pain grabbing Inuyasha and throwing him on the ground. The demons massive body was going to make it slow. But its power in its arms made up for the slowness he had. It had long sickly yellow claws as well as yellow teeth. It's eyes were what made you remember it. They were piercing blue. He had blood dripping from his mouth.

As Inuyasha stood he felt Miroku jumping off his shoulder pushing him back to the ground face first.

"Thanks for the boost," Miroku called back.

Standing wiping the dirt off of his face Inuyasha also began running towards the demon.

Bringing the sword down on the demons arm he blinked. It hadn't bruised it let alone cut and it was in its transformed state.

"That won't work!" Inuaysha roared, "You have to use your power not just the weight of it!"

Sango looked up, "Why is Miroku giving Inuyasha tips on how to wield the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome shrugged and readied her bow and arrow. She took her time aiming and aimed for its head. She screamed as Inuyasha's body was thrown at her. Ducking her eyes grew wide as Tetsusaiga (still in its transformed state) landed where her head was moments ago. Looking back at Inuyasha's body she sighed. He was either sick or had some crazy idea. It didn't matter which one it was because he was losing the fight.

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku who was still lying on the ground. Sighing he pulled out a talisman and tried throwing it…which didn't work well because it landed 2 feet in front of him. That's when Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of…start swinging his staff at the demon until it gave up.

Miroku stood bouncing on the balls of his feet. Then he remembered what he was doing and charged the demon picking up the sword and swung it straight down the Wind Scar slicing right past Inuyasha and into the demon. Miroku stared at the sword for a moment; not exactly sure of what just happened. He just swung as quick as he could but he was guessing since he was in Inuyasha's body he would be able to see what Inuyasha saw or heard.

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku and smiled, "Thanks, I wasn't exactly sure if I was going to be able to fight with y-…I mean my staff."

Then the two started laughing. In a short time Miroku had unlocked the Wind Scar and Inuyasha had gotten used to using the staff. Now all Miroku had to do was get used to weight and Inuyasha had to get used to using the talismans.

Kagome and Sango watched in awe at the 2. They were beaten up, bruised and now they were beginning to wonder if they got to many strikes to the head. They were acting crazy and now they were laughing at the injuries they had!

Kagome walked over and smacked the two in the head with her arrow head. "What's with you 2 your acting like crazy men!"

Miroku smiled some sheathing Tetsusaiga, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at the clouds. Now they were finally getting somewhere. They had a lead on the demon that did this to them thanks to Koga and they were getting used to their new bodies…the next question was would they be able to keep this from the girls much longer. It wasn't looking good because with every new thing they learned about each other it got Kagome and Sango suspicious. Luckily Kagome wasn't as persistent as Sango had been.

Was it just a matter of time before they managed to find out? With this grim thought in mind Inuyasha sighed softly then felt his face grow hot as Sango kissed his cheek.

"Good job," she said smiling.

Nodding Inuyasha looked over and seen Kagome do the same to Miroku as his eye twitched. Miroku shrugged at Inuyasha helplessly and sighed. Not knowing what to do Inuyasha spoke up, "I say we keep going towards the way Koga told us to go."

"That would probably be best for us to do," Kagome said.

They had their destination set and their spirits were high. They were headed to the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Koga's Clue

As the group walked they came to a fork in the road.

"Um…which…way do we go," Inuyasha asked looking between the 2 roads.

Kagome shrugged as Miroku dropped down smelling the ground. This was all new to him but he figured he might as well put this new nose to some good use. Looking up he pointed to the right, "That's where the smell of demons is coming…"

"Then that's where we need to go," Inuyasha said nodding.

"Well this is new, Miroku actually telling us to go into danger," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome his eye twitching. _Well, I suppose this is good because she doesn't think that I'm Miroku…even though I am…_

Miroku stood and walked in front of the group. He wondered what kind of demons may come up and if they did…would he be able to warn everyone beforehand. He wanted to just flat out tell them but he knew he wouldn't be able to because it would put them in more danger than they are now…Miroku and Inuyasha not the girls.

"So…where in the mountains do you think we'll find this demon?" Sango asked smiling as Kilala jumped onto her shoulder and mewed.

Miroku shrugged, "Dunno, it's really hard to tell this soon on. I need to get a better smell of things I do know when we find it, it wont stand a chance." Blinking Miroku wondered where that came from. _Maybe it's the half-demon ego that's getting to me. Now I know why Inuyasha acts the way he does._

Kagome sighed lagging behind the group. She wanted to be able to think to herself because to her this was still strange. She felt as though a demon may attack but then she wasn't quite sure. All would depend on where they went. Soon she felt a rumbling and shrieked as a hand came from the ground grabbing her ankle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried running towards her.

"Help me!" she screamed as she suddenly got dragged fully into the ground. Nothing was there but a hole where the hand had grabbed her.

Miroku dropped down to the ground once more and began smelling the hole. He smelled a mixture of soil, Kagome and oddly enough ashes. This was a mountain so…why were there ashes?

"I know where Kagome is," Miroku said looking straight ahead. "We have to go through that forest and then we should be able to find her there, I also smell for some reason holy water and ashes where she's at."

Sango climbed on Kilala as she transformed and Inuyasha climbed on behind her, used to seeing this procedure before. Miroku kept up with the flying trio with his legs jumping from tree to tree. He didn't smell any demons except for the one that captured Kagome. It seemed to be leading them towards it…either it was confident in its abilities or had no idea of theirs. How they would keep the charade up then was a mystery beyond him. First there was the fact that Kagome would be going towards Miroku thinking he's Inuyasha...then there's another thing about Sango overreacting after fights like this too. Miroku was also worried about the demon that captured Kagome. Did it know anything about the demon? Were they going to fight and possibly kill their only lead?

All these questions were only making Miroku's head hurt. Besides he had just reached the point where Kagome was. She was lying on a tombstone her head spread around her. She was tied but not very tight her clothes wet from the holy water that was poured on her. The demon perched right above her smiling in glee. Oddly enough…it had blue eyes and looked like the body changing demon. That couldn't be possible unless…

"He was following us…" Miroku said. The demon not only switched bodies it stole bodies adding power to him…

Inuyasha dropped down by Miroku from Kilala, "Did you-" he cut off looking at the demon and thought for a second. "You don't think…?" he began.

Miroku nodded and quickly charged the demon pulling out Tetsusaiga swinging at the demon and missing completely.

The demon shrunk its size then grew larger a punch connecting into Miroku's face.

Flailing as he flew through the air Miroku landed by Inuyasha.

"Did it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

Standing Miroku stared, "You have to be kidding…..YES!"

"Oh…remind me not to get hit then…"

"….You truly are an idiot aren't you?"

"Well I try."

"I can tell…"

Sango stared silently, and sighed. Kagome was tied up and knocked and these two were insulting each other. Oddly enough they looked like they were having fun while doing this. She was beginning to think that both of them were idiots.

Inuyasha charged and swung his staff smacking the demon across the face. Smoke began rolling from it the Holy Staffs power burning the demons skin. As the demon roared Miroku slashed at it with his sword.

Smiling the demon stood there and took every blow. Then it quickly grabbed Miroku and Inuyasha its body self-destructing another appearing a few yards away from the explosion.

"And that's that," it said then looked at Sango. "Oh…still one left?"

Sango charged un strapping her boomerang and hurled it at the demon. She smiled as it fell back a few feet then backed away as it stood barely a scratch on it. Sango then pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it down a smoke screen filling the air as she charged stabbing through the demons arm. The demon looked at the wound then back at Sango grabbing her and throwing her.

Crashing into the tombstone Sango felt the breath get knocked out of her lungs. Gasping for air she watched the demon pull the sword out of its arm. She felt herself blacking out but forced her eyes to stay open as she stood slowly. Charging once more she dove behind the demon grabbed her boomerang and threw it once more. This time luck was on her side as the boomerang connected right into its head knocking it out. Running to Kagome Sango began to quickly untie the knots. Just as she finished she felt a shiver down her spine then a pain in her back her boomerang slamming into it.

"I congratulate you for getting this far," the demon said picking up Sango's sword. "But now you've kept me from what I was supposed to do so now you must die."

Sango backed away knowing that the demon wasn't bluffing. She gasped as the demon appeared in front of her blocking with her sword before it stabbed into her. Smiling she kicked the demons stomach and ran. It wasn't long before the demon appeared in front of her grabbing her arm and hurling her back towards the tombstone. As Sango got picked up by the neck she felt air leaving her. Then a purifying arrow pierced through the demons hand as it was forced to release Sango. Sango looked over and smiled to herself. Up until now she had been worried about Kagome and how to save her. Now it ended up the other way around.

"Sango move now," Kagome said. She was up, untied and already had another arrow ready to fire at the demon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Forest of Darkness.

Kagome smiled at Sango her shirt dripping. "You can tie me up…you can hurt me BUT NEVER RUIN MY SHIRTS!"

Sango sighed smacking her forehead. She thought Kagome was mad at the demon for other reason…she hadn't expected it to be something as stupid as a wet shirt. _It's going to dry…and it didn't look good in the first place…_Sango thought standing and grabbing her sword smiling. _Doesn't matter…she's mad at the demon anyway and when she's mad…well now I'm more worried about the demon than her…_

The demon looked at its hand then at Kagome. He smiled his eyes slowly beginning to glow.

Kagome felt pressure onto her body then looked over seeing Sango in the same situation. The two fell to their knees the pressure getting greater.

Lightning suddenly blasted from the trees striking the demon back. A young man with brown eyes, brown hair and a light blue kimono on landed from a tree. "You two ok?" he asked his voice deep.

Kagome nodded checking herself. Everything seemed right she wasn't hurt or bruised in any odd way.

The demon growled and quickly disappeared in a ball of fire.

The man smiled, "My name is Shorin."

"Um...I'm Kagome and this is Sango," Kagome said then blinked. "Inuyasha and Miroku!"

Shorin blinked and walked over to the hole. Inuyasha was lying beside Miroku. Both were alive but were burnt badly from the flames. Miroku (still switched with Inuyasha) stood his ears twitching. "W-We're ok…," he said helping Inuyasha to his feet.

Inuyasha nodded and winced falling forward to his knees. He looked to his side which was scarred badly from the flames. If they switched back Miroku would be feeling the pain in the morning.

Miroku looked to Inuyasha and picked him up carrying him on his shoulder staggering out of the hole.

Shorin looked at the two, "Lie down," he said holding his hand up. Both were beginning to glow faintly with a white light. The outline of his hand was seen but the rest was shrouded in the whiteness covering his hand.

The two obeyed and silently lay down.

Shorin placed his hands over Miroku's head letting the energy flow into him. Slowly Miroku's wounds began disappearing starting with his scar right below his dog ears. The pain began ebbing away as each wound disappeared with a thin line of smoke where they once were.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn. As Shorin placed his hands on Inuyasha he noticed him tense up. Smiling he let the energy flow through Inuyasha the same way. Each wound did the same then Shorin stood the energy disappearing. "White healing magic always comes in hand when you travel around in this day and age."

"So that's what it was…," Kagome said softly her eyes wide in excitement.

Sango knelt by Inuyasha and Miroku. They were completely healed.

"Amazing…," she whispered softly.

Miroku sat up his ears twitching. He no longer could smell the demon anywhere nor hear it. Now they were back where they started before they had heard Koga's clue.

Absolutely nowhere.

Shorin looked at the two and smiled softly. "Sorry I can't help anymore. I've dealt with the demon and know you two switched bodies. At least I was able to stop the two from getting switched. If I travel with you I guarantee though that we will find the demon."

Inuyasha cried out and smacked Shorin in the knee with his staff. "W-What're you talking about! Miroku and I never switched bodies!"

Miroku gasped and covered Inuyasha's mouth laughing nervously. "He means Inuyasha and me…"

Shorin rubbed his knee then looked at Kagome and Sango. The two were standing there their mouths wide open. He looked at the two and suddenly knew why they were keeping it from him. He could basically feel the bloodlust coming from their bodies.

"Switched…," Kagome began.

"Bodies?" Sango finished grabbing the 2 by their collars and shaking them. "What were you thinking keeping that from us! We've been letting you fight and you have no idea how to control each others powers? What kind of idiots are you better yet what were you thinking? Did you think we couldn't understand something like this? We almost got our bodies switched and it's because you couldn't even tell us that you were stupid enough to get your own bodies switched!"

"It's because we didn't want to put you in anymore danger than we were already in. If the demon knew that you knew we switched bodies and found out you would have been put in more danger. If he found out he may have killed you because you may have known someone who could switch you back," Miroku said.

"Yeah better yet if you knew in the first place you wouldn't have let us fight. And if you would have fought and gotten injured or possibly killed…we would have been at a loss…," Inuyasha said.

"Aw…," Kagome and Sango said in unison.

Inuyasha looked up and could see Shorin giving them thumbs-up from behind. He also seemed to be mouthing out the sword 'smooth' to them. Smiling Shorin watched the two hug. "There now that that's settled. I have an idea of where the demon may have gone. There's an active volcano not to far from here that he would like. It's a couple miles off but we have to go through a forest…," he said with a shiver.

"Why are you so scared it's just a forest," Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

Shorin shook his head. "It's not just any forest…it's the Forest of Darkness. My lightning even has trouble penetrating its total darkness. Many demons thrive there because of these conditions. I dislike going through there at any cost I can but it looks like we have to this time."

"We? Who's we, none of us ever said that you were allowed to come with us. Just because you saved us doesn't mean anything."

"Inuyasha…I recommend you be quiet because as of right now your in enough trouble as it is," Kagome said.

Inuyasha lowered his head sighing.

The group walked to the edge of the forest and looked around muttering. This didn't look like it was going to be easy. As soon as the trees started the whole place was covered in complete darkness. If they wanted to get through here they would need to stay in a tight group.

"By the way, if there happens to be a problem just yell. Light doesn't penetrate it but sound does. I think demons use this to their advantage when there's someone close by that looks easy to pick off."

Kagome shivered and grabbed onto Miroku's body. "Inuyasha…I'm going to cling to you the whole trip so…if the blood flow leaves your arm don't be surprised ok?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah…sure…," he said feeling about as confident as Kagome looked.

They all slowly stepped into the forest joining hands. The only one who had a hand free was Shorin who formed lightning in his palm to create a faint light that illuminated few trees and a short distance in front of him. If there was a fight here they would lose.

Seconds, minutes, and soon after hours ticked by. They had been walking for a while but nobody was able to see the exit. Inuyasha felt as though his arm was going to fall off, Miroku was hungry, Sango's legs were tired, Kagome was still scared to death and Shorin was running low on energy.

"I know this doesn't sound like a good idea but…we have to see up camp here...," Shorin said softly.

"No way!" Kagome cried. "We can't even see 2 feet in front of us!"

Miroku sighed looking up at the trees. He looked at the claws on his hand then back at the trees. Soon an idea formed. "Wait here," he said. Jumping up into the trees Miroku slashed the branches loose and kept slashing. Soon a beam of moonlight fell into the forest where they were standing. Now they had in idea of where they were, and where camp could be set up.

Shorin smiled and fell on his butt as the lightning disappeared from his hand completely. "Brilliant, just when I thought we'd be shrouded in complete darkness you come up with a plan. Good job, I have to say."

Inuyasha looked at the branches that fell and began picking up the heavier ones. He also found large rocks placing them in a circle and then set up the wood. "Can you light that wood on fire?" he asked. "If we have a fire then Kagome would be able to make us some food."

Shorin nodded and blasted the wood with a small jolt of lightning as a fire roared to life.

Kagome smiled having finally calmed down. She sat down pulling stuff out of her backpack. Soon she had chicken cooking over the fire, and Inuyasha's favorite. Ramen noodles.

Kagome stoked the fire and slowly handed everybody a piece of chicken and a ramen cup. Everyone hungrily accepted eating happily. The chicken was cooked just right and the noodles were great. Soon everyone was happy, full and sleepy.

Shorin added more logs to the fire as everyone slowly fell asleep. He watched the fire grow then lay down smiling. Soon he let sleep take over as his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off.

Sleep didn't last more than 3 hours as a loud crash was heard. It was right before sunrise.

Everyone stood blinking through their sleep. Nobody had thought that something would actually attack. They were kidding around when they said it. Even now right before an attack they were still having doubts. Those doubts wouldn't last much longer.

"What's going on?" Shorin asked.

"What are you stupid, we're under attack!" Inuyasha said pulling out his staff. This time he would be ready.

"Well maybe if we're lucky it'll go away before it decides to come here…," Kagome said hopefully.

"When have we ever had a demon decide that it would be better off not attacking us?" Miroku asked.

"Well…since you put it that way," Kagome sighed pulling out her bow and arrow. There was going to be a fight and everyone knew it.

The rumbling grew louder as trees began to fall. Something was coming, and it was big.

Slowly the figure emerged blood dripping from its hands. Large spikes came out of its back pointing in an upward curve. It looked around blinking, looking for the source of the yelling. When it looked down it seen the group slowly back away. Now it wanted more people to feast on.

Kagome covered her nose the smell of blood horrible. It covered every other smell in the forest. It seemed the more excited it got the worse the smell became.

Inuyasha smiled and charged. He was eager for a fight and wanted to prove he could finally fight in this body. Though the truth was he didn't know if he could fight in it. For all he knew he was standing up just to get knocked down again.

The fight was on.

(Editors note: If this keeps up the book I plan to publish will be easy to think of ideas to keep people happy. Thanks for letting me continue stories this far.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The New Member

Shorin stood lightning surging around him. He was used to fighting on odd terms. This one would be no different. Now that he had people around him he couldn't use the full extent of his lightning. Last time he did he ended up destroying a village instead of helping it.

Inuyasha stood spinning his staff smiling. He had finally gotten used to using it instead of a sword. As he charged he noticed that it wasn't as hard for him to move as it had before. He jumped up and swung his staff down on the demon as it roared in pain smoke flowing from the wound. Inuyasha blinked, "Why did it do so much more damage this time and not lost time…?"

"Because you finally figured out how to unlock its powers!" Miroku said pulling out Tetsusaiga. Charging Miroku swung down at the demon getting knocked into Kagome.

Kagome who had been getting an arrow ready fell back shrieking. Falling back she groaned. "Get off me!"

Sango threw her boomerang at the demon then jumped on Kilala flying towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, grab onto my hand then attack!"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand keeping a good grip on his staff. As he was lifted he waited until he had the perfect position. Then, he dropped swinging the staff down once more onto the demon. Clinging to his staff he looked down. "Oh…this is great…stuck about 30 to 40 feet up in the air in a mortal body…"

Sango had Kilala turn then blinked seeing a hand reach toward her. Screaming she felt Kilala and herself falling. Kilala had been struck in the sides with one of the demons claws.

Inuyasha quickly ran down the demons back and leaped off grabbing Sango and landing in the bushes. "You ok…?" he asked twigs scratching his face.

She nodded holding Kilala in her arms.

Shorin charged and blasted the demon with lightning. Backing away he held out his index finger and fired lightning at it in the shape of a bullet. Smiling he watched it strike the demon burning its stomach.

Kagome stood shoving Miroku off of her. Readying an arrow she aimed and fired. Light surrounded the arrow as it shot through its hand. The demon watched its hand slowly fall apart then looked at Kagome an axe coming out of where its hand used to be.

"No way…," Miroku said softly completely in awe.

"How can we beat something…that can make its whole body a weapon…," Sango said sitting up sticks in her hair.

"No idea…," Shorin said his smile gone.

Miroku sighed, "I have an idea but it'll take timing."

"Do you think we care we need some sort of plan!"

"Well Kagome you need to run behind the demon, I'll stand in front, Shorin you attack it from above, Sango and Inuyasha you attack it from the sides. If we can do that we can hopefull-" Miroku cut off there getting slammed across the forest ground.

The demon smiled, "I may be large but I'm not stupid."

Miroku lay on the ground face down. He felt odd sensations now that Tetsusaiga was gone from his hands. He suddenly felt violent and wanting to fight…and kill. Lifting his head up his eyes turned blood red, his fangs and claws larger than usual. He had turned full demon, and could no longer control the urges of fighting he had.

"Uh…guys…we have a problem," Kagome said looking at Miroku. "Miroku's never experienced being full demon before and he doesn't have any control on this form."

Shorin stood in front of Miroku then disappeared reappearing behind him. Twisting his arms behind him Shorin gasped when Miroku's foot connected into his stomach. His arms slipping Shorin fell to the ground winded. Miroku was no longer interested in Shorin as he charged the demon slashing directly through it then leaping up landing on its head.

Before further damage was done a yellow whip cracked into the demon slaying it. The same whip hit Miroku's head knocking him out.

"Pitiful that my brother was foolish enough to get caught by this demon," said a young male stepping out of the shadows. He had silver hair and an icy stare a young girl with black hair behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried stepping forward. "How did you know Miroku and I switched bodies?"

"Because the word is out you fool," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "I came here with Rin (at least I think that's right I cant remember . ). We had heard of a body switching demon far off to the north and all of you were somehow connected."

"So then why are you helping us?" Inuyasha asked keeping his eyes on his brother.

"Because it's going to be no fun trying to kill you in mortal form. I prefer you as half-demon before fighting," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed shaking her head. So far this wasn't looking good for them. They now had Sesshomaru traveling with them! Of all people Sesshomaru was the last person she had expected to meet let alone travel with.

Shorin watched blinking, "Hey guys…" he said as scenery blurred around them. "What's going on?"

Everyone looked around their eyes wide as the forest changed swiftly around them.

"It seems as though the demon is calling us towards him and he's dragging us there with his powers," Rin said.

Everyone stared at her blinked. This definitely wasn't the type of comment they had expected from Rin.

"Well that's good for us then," Inuyasha said. "We can finally end this battle once and for all."

Miroku slowly sat up his head throbbing. He looked up slowly, "Sesshomaru! What're you…wait…I'm floating…you're floating…all of us are floating…WHAT'S GOING ON?" Miroku roared.

"Well your demon side took control of you and you went crazy. Then Sesshomaru came in and knocked you out with his whip. Now the demon called us to his place in the mountains for the final battle," Kagome said.

Sango stood as far away from Miroku as she could. She was shocked that he had went crazy like that and didn't even remember anyone. She looked at Miroku who was as confused as she was but nowhere near as scared.

Miroku looked at Sango then slowly stood and walked to her. "Sorry…," he said softly looking away. "I didn't even know what was going on…it was like something else was controlling me."

"Something was…," Sango said softly.

Miroku pulled her into a hug, "It'll never happen again."

Smiling some Sango hugged back. Once more she trusted him around her. It wasn't his fault and she knew it.

These feelings wouldn't last long as they began to slow down. The demon had dropped them off. They hadn't expected to be in a place like this but there was no mistake where they were.

Lava bubbled beneath them as they stood in an active volcano. Around the place were pillars of rocks for fighting but once you fell you wouldn't be coming back.

"He obviously wants to make it so we can't fight him all at once…," Miroku said slowly.

As the demon dropped down 5 more shadows dropped behind him.

"Or maybe he wants us to fight them separately…," Kagome said in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Separate battles.

(Now this may be confusing so please listen to me. If you've been reading you know Inuyasha is in Miroku's body and Miroku's is in Inuyasha's. You also know Kagome, Sango, a new guy named Shorin and Sesshomaru are traveling with them. Now if you read the last line where Kagome was scared about the fighting separate that's true, they'll be fighting in separate rooms and this is the first time I've done 5 separate fights at once so please enjoy it.)

The demon snapped its fingers and everybody but Miroku and the original demon got lifted up and gone away in different directions. Shorin went one way with a demon; Sango went one way with a demon and so on.

As Shorin landed he looked around. He was on a small arena held up by chains. A demon that had fire surrounding its fists looked at him.

Kagome landed and noticed she was in a place with a pool of lava in the center of the room. A demon raised up flames sprouting from its black body.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha landed next to Rin and kept her away as they stepped towards the demons. Flames rose around him in a ring of fire. 2 demons stepped out one was red the other was orange.

Sango landed with a soft thud next to a demon with bright eyes. Steam roses around the place shrouding the demon in a smokescreen keeping it safe from her but not the other way around.

"So you wanted to fight me here and now?" Miroku asked softly looking down. This was something he wasn't looking forward to. "Um…could we fight somewhere…you know a bit…cooler?" he asked meekly.

"No, we fight here live with it."

"Living is what I'm worried about…," he said looking down.

Smiling the demon jumped to a pillar. "Well I don't have to worry I'll live if I fall in. You'll lose though as well as die."

"Thanks for letting me know something that I already know!"

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

Sighing Miroku leaped across a pillar landing on another uneasily. Catching his balance he looked around. There were more pillars where he stood but each one was a different size. There was one that could hold 3 or 4 people and then one that could barely support one. "I guess this is also a test of judgment?"

"Yes, now no more talk and more fighting."

"Jeez…you ask one single question and suddenly you're a bad person."

Jumping to another pillar Miroku charged towards the demon. Luckily each pillar he jumped on could support his weight. One question though haunted the back of his mind with each pillar he jumped. Would his luck last or would he plummet into the lava to meet a fiery death?

The demon began running across the rocks getting further from Miroku.

"Even with half-demon powers I'm nearly dead before I started!"

"That sounds like your problem not mine."

"Thanks…," Miroku muttered to himself. How was he going to get to the demon when it could get across these pillars 10 times faster than he was able to? He had just started and already things were looking like a lost cause.

Miroku leapt across a pillar punching the demon quickly. Grabbing onto the edge he sighed. The demon was hanging on the other side but it could live if it fell. Miroku was hanging on the edge but he would die if he let go or let the demon get back up there faster than him. Quickly scrambling up with his claws he got on top of the pillar breathing heavily. He looked at the other end of the pillar looking for the demon. Diving to another pillar he watched as lava suddenly erupted covering the pillar in lava and then hardening.

Miroku laughed to himself then began laughing out loud.

The demon stood on top of the new layer on the pillar then blinked. _Why is he laughing…is he going crazy or something…?_ It thought staring.

Miroku charged pulling out Tetsusaiga and swung it missing but now he had a plan if he began to fall. If he would start to fall he would bring Tetsusaiga down into the rock to keep him held there. Now all he had to was manage to hit the demon…and manage to live while doing it.

Shorin looked at the demon smiling. He charged and shot lightning at the demon as his lightning blast was met with a fire ball. The two blasts collided causing a large explosion. Shorin covered his eyes and charged once more towards the demon.

This time it was ready as it dropped down and swung its legs knocking Shorin to the ground. (Sorry by the way I've never been good at making demon names…)

"This time…you will not escape…," it rasped softly.

"This time? When was there a last time we fought!" Shorin roared using his legs to propel him back away from the demon. Standing quickly he noticed a burn on his right leg where the demon had kicked.

"We're all the same demon that transported you here. All we have are different forms…"

_Why does it sound so weak but then when it's fighting be so strong…_Shorin thought in wonder.

Fire formed around the demons hand. It was going to try to end it right then and there with a massive fire blast. Smiling it held the fire ball is the palm of his hand as it grew larger. Throwing it at Shorin he smiled as the blast grew bigger by the second.

"Uh oh!" Shorin cried running to the side as the fireball burning straight through the arena.

Shorin created more lightning and looked down at the lava. He had to end it quickly or the demon was going to end up burning the arena completely. Then…he would have nothing to fight on and the demon would have this match won.

Kagome looked at the room connecting then the pool of lava in the center. Whimpering she looked back at the demon and sighed.

"Why is it we always have to solve problems by fighting? Isn't there any other way?"

The demon responded by cracking the ground with the back of its foot.

"Guess not…," she said sighing softly.

The demon ran towards him quickly. Flames rose and died wherever he stepped leaving an ashy footprint. It punched at Kagome who dodged and ran.

"If I make it through this I'm going to have Inuyasha teach me how to fight!" She cried still running as the demon chased her.

She quickly turned and pulled out an arrow. Readying it in her bow she fired. "Hit the mark...," she said to herself. Her face fell as the demon raised its hand the arrow falling to the ground burning.

_I have to figure out a way to either trick it or get behind it and fire…it may look tough but it doesn't look all that bright either…_Kagome thought backing away as the demon walked towards her.

She pressed herself against the wall then screamed out as Sango crashed through the wall landing by her. Sango had burns covering her face and her breathing was heavy. Her boomerang lay beside her.

"Sango!" Kagome cried hugging her best friend happily.

"Kagome…when did you get here?"

"Er…actually you kind of crashed through the wall into this room," Kagome said pointing to the large hole in the wall. Both demons walked toward them the bright eyed one and the pure black one.

"Flame you were supposed to finish the girl in the other room!" the black one yelled.

"Shut up Smoke."  
(Their fire demons so leave the names alone . )

"How…fitting…," Kagome said sighing to herself. She helped Sango up hoping she wasn't burnt to badly to fight. Now that Sango was with her neither could lose. When put together they could take on anything…hopefully.

"I have to fight with you?" Inuyasha said is disgust looking at his brother.

"Believe me I'm as sad as you are. Especially since you're a mortal right now that just makes things tougher. I have no doubt these flames would kill both of us in a single touch. I have just one request and that is do not get in my way."

"Oh like you can fight any better?" Inuyasha retorted.

The demons watched the 2 bicker with slight smirks on their face. They were glad that the 2's teamwork was no good. It made things easier for them.

How could these 2 possibly fight if they didn't have any teamwork? If they kept arguing the way they were they'd end up killing each other and not even touch the demons.

"Hey!" Rin cried from the edge of the room. "How do you expect to win if you 2 won't shut up and work together?"

The lone voice of reason was a small child. How sad was that for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Neither were very happy about it but they knew she was right.

Sighing the 2 charged Inuyasha (obviously still as Miroku) pulled out his staff. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin (or at least that's what I think it's called . ). Neither were good at working together and they kept swinging at the wrong moments and not trusting in each other. So far it looked as though the demon was going to win hands down.

"Sesshomaru…I never thought I'd bring myself to say this but…we need to work together if we plan on beating these 2."

"Fine...," Sesshomaru said eyeing the red one.

Sesshomaru knelt down and Inuyasha put his foot into his hand getting flung over the demons swinging his staff into the orange one. As they turned towards him Sesshomaru slashed across their back with his sword smirking. The real fight had finally begun.

Miroku held Tetsusaiga close to his body. He had no idea how we was going to fight without destroying the place. He was scared that if he used the Wind Scar or the Backlash Wave (which he hadn't mastered yet) he would destroy the place, which he probably would if those attacks were unleashed. Miroku charged and slashed through the demon blinking then screamed in pain as a flaming fist slammed into his back.

"I know how to use afterimages," the demon said cracking its knuckles smiling.

Miroku stood breathing heavily. "I guess I'll have to remember that one." Miroku quickly ducked as the demon punched at him with a flaming fist once more. Dodging again Miroku noticed that he was being pushed towards the edge of the pillar! Jumping to another pillar Miroku looked at the demon. _I wonder if Iron Reaver Soul Stealer could finish him off…_Miroku thought looking at the pillar now.

He jumped towards the pillar using Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. As the pillar fell with the demon on it Miroku used it to bounce back on a different one. He looked at the pillar then muttered to himself as the demon stood on a different one cackling. "I may have to use the Wind Scar…"

As Miroku thought of his plan the demon shot a flaming fist at him.

"No way…," Miroku said an instant before he got slammed by the fist. Skidding back Miroku fell to his knees when the blast disappeared. His chest was burning and he felt like he was going to die from the next hit…hopefully someone was wrapping up their fight because soon if someone didn't help, the demon would be wrapping theirs up.

The lightning kept charging in Shorin's hand as he smiled. He may not be good at fighting hand to hand all the time but with Lightning powers he couldn't be beat.

"Give it up!" the demon yelled flames growing larger in his hand.

"Not a chance!" Shorin said.

Shorin quickly ran towards the demon the lightning growing larger by the second. He was going to try a kamikaze attack! He planned on taking the demon down with him if he had to die from the flames that were about to burn his body. Jumping over the demon he shot a blast straight down on it as a fireball met it half way. Both blasts met each struggling to break the other.

Shorin's face fell when his broke the flame pushing him up into the ceiling slamming him right through it. He landed on hard stone and he heard 2 voices. He opened his eyes slowly and seen Miroku far off standing using the support of Tetsusaiga. The 1 on 1 battle had just turned tag-team. (Sorry I'm doing this to you but its hard to write so many separate battles)

Sango stood and looked at the demon Kagome was facing. "Couldn't finish yours off either?"

"I haven't even managed to touch mine…," Kagome said looking down.

"Don't worry to much I've only gotten a hit or two on mine and they were pretty weak," Sango said smiling even though this was a horrible situation that they were in right now.

Kagome smiled and pulled out another arrow. "So how about we show these guys that we're the best fighters when put together that they've ever seen."

"Good idea," Sango said smiling.

The demons watched with their arms crossed. "They think they've already won but the battle has just begun."

"It makes me sick to watch," the black one said.

Smiling the 2 demons charged both shooting fire at the girls. These 2 knew exactly what the other was thinking and knew how to react perfectly.

Kagome and Sango kept dodging making movement they knew they were both capable of. Now the only problem was getting a chance to attack the demons who were able to attack as easily as they could dodge.

"Kagome…," Sango said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going in right towards them and I'll keep them distracted. If you can try to get around them and shoot an arrow at them then when they become distracted with your attacks I'll come in and finish them with one of my own."

"Got it," Kagome said as she began running around the edges of the arena. She was using the quickest, most dangerous path to get to the demons.

Sango seemed to be holding her own as she used her boomerang to block the fiery attacks. Luckily the demons fang kept it from being burnt.

As Kagome dove in from behind she readied an arrow and took aim. Then she let it fly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were slowly learning how to work as a team. With Miroku's mortal body he was much more nimble. With Sesshomaru's body he had more muscle. The 2 made a force to be reckoned with; the only thing wrong was even as they were working together they were arguing. This not only made the demons confused it confused them because they were awkward with their movements.

Each one seemed wobbly but when it came down to it both were getting better. For each attack given and received the 2 began to work as a team. Finally a trust was forming.

"Sesshomaru lets use a tag team attack," Inuyasha said charging then braced himself as Sesshomaru used his legs jumping off Inuyasha's backs slashing the demons. Then Inuyasha came in jabbing his staff into their side.

"Inuyasha, I think we've finally began to win."

"Yeah go Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried waving her arms.

Inuyasha blinked, "Looks like you've got what Kagome calls a 'cheerleader'"

"What's a cheerleader?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Inuyasha.

"No idea but they dress like Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly getting his legs taken out from under him.

The demons were up and had taken Inuyasha down as the other one and flung Sesshomaru towards the fire.

Inuyasha stood quickly and stood in front of Sesshomaru his back getting singed by the ring of fire.

"Watch it next time…," Inuyasha said his back feeling as though it were still on fire.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha for the first time in shock. Inuyasha had just saved his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Another Body Switch.

Miroku looked over and began running from pillar to pillar. He was heading towards Shorin and he wasn't going to let the demon kill him. He was going to save him and then fight with him together.

"Miroku…behind you!" Shorin cried blasting lightning behind him.

Miroku looked behind his shoulder as the lightning blast hit the demon in the face knocking him down on the spot. Miroku came in slashing at the demon towering over Shorin as it leapt back a hand over its bleeding wound.

"Shorin you ok?" Miroku asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Shorin said looking at the burns covering Miroku's body. Healing them he smiled. "There, now you're at full strength."

Miroku stood blinking. "What about you?"

"I was half-dead to begin with so it doesn't matter if I live or die."

Miroku picked him up. "Yes it does!"

Shorin's eyes slowly closed, "No…it doesn't…"

Miroku stood there as Shorin closed his eyes.

"Don't die…," Miroku said softly.

"Just cause I closed my eyes doesn't mean I died…,"

"Oh yeah…," Miroku said sitting Shorin down and charging the demon jumping from pillar to pillar. His energy had returned and he was ready to fight…and die if it would come to that."

The arrow shot from Kagome shone with holy light. It slammed into the demons back jerking it forward into Sango who impaled her sword into its stomach. Smoke groaned in pain as Flame raised its hands and pointed its palms out at Kagome and Sango. A pillar of fire burst from each hand heading towards the girls.

Kagome cried out and jumped to the side stumbling over a rock but making it miss. Sango blocked with her boomerang the force sending her backwards. Hitting the wall head first Sango slid down it slowly her head bleeding slightly.

Kagome blinked. "Sango!" she cried running towards her.

Looking at the weaker demon Kagome stood. Readying another arrow she took aim towards the weakened demon. Aim was on her side as it hit Smoke in the chest knocking him backwards into the lava his body burning.

"1 down…," Kagome said trying to get another arrow as Flame charged towards her. Kagome slowly picked Sango up and began running as fast as she could around the ring. Then she tripped Sango's body hitting the ground Kagome lying there.

"Now are you ready to give up?" Flame asked

"Nope…," Kagome said standing slowly.

"Don't worry I wont strike your friend, it'd be no fun if you had to worry about her and fight me at the same time."

Kagome looked at Sango and began running keeping the demon as far away from Sango as possible. Kagome turned firing an arrow which was burnt into ashes before it reached it's destination. Then, the flames came towards Kagome.

"Kagome look out!" Sango cried standing slowly her head throbbing.

Kagome turned and shrieked jumping to the side her arm getting caught in the fire. The demon took one quick stride and threw her halfway across the room.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to see if she was ok.

Kagome groaned softly rolling on her side her arm burnt badly. She was awake but barely.

Flame picked up Kagome by the neck and felt a white hot pain in its back. It turned its head slowly seeing Sango's boomerang imbedded in its back but that wasn't all that was there. Thanks to some quick thinking Sango had strapped the sword to the boomerang making the final blow to the demon.

Sango ran to Kagome and slowly helped her up making sure not to hurt her wound.

"You ok?" Kagome asked looking at Sango's head.

"Why're you asking me that? You're the one that was hurt!"

Kagome smiled and looked down at the demon. The lava began to cool and harden and the room temperature began to cool. A door formed slowly and cracked the wall around them slowly blasting out the wall a large metal door there.

"I guess that's our way out of here…," Kagome said slowly.

Sango nodded and walked beside Kagome stepping out into the next room. They were trapped but now that they were in this new room they were able to watch Miroku's fight. In fact they were now by Shorin and all 3 were somehow in a large metal cage. Miroku's fight was raging on and the demon fighting him still had the upper hand…

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha swallowing slightly. For the first time he had finally lost his cool in battle. Now he was angry and for the first time he wanted to protect his younger brother and not kill him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin called out softly able to see the entire thing.

"Rin…turn away…," Sesshomaru said his claws glowing dangerously as his eyes began to turn away. He himself had no idea why now of all times he was feeling rage for his brother being hurt.

"Sesshomaru…keep control…," Inuyasha said punching him in the face with the strength he had. "That's what they want you to do…"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and slowly nodded the redness leaving his eyes. The 2 were back in action.

The two demons stood side by side unimpressed. Now more than ever they wanted to put these 2 to an end and celebrate the victory.

Inuyasha charged and Sesshomaru stood calmly in his place. As Inuyasha dropped down swinging his staff. Sesshomaru brought out his whips quickly and wrapped them around one of the demons neck pulling it quickly.

"1 more to go…," Inuyasha said then screamed in pain falling to his knees the demon kicking Inuyasha directly in his wound. Tears blurred his vision as he fought passing out his breathing hard.

What happened next was a complete blur. Sesshomaru whipped out Tokijin (once more unsure of the name) and slashed. The demon jumped back but Sesshomaru was much to quick slashing the demon clean through but also getting fire blasted into his chest.

"Inuyasha…Rin…we're going," Sesshomaru said breathing heavily.

Inuyasha stood slowly and looked around. "How are-" he began but stopped as the room cooled the fire dropped and a door formed at the far wall. As they walked through it the same thing happened as they landed by Kagome, Sango and Shorin.

Now the only thing left to do was watch and to wait to see how Miroku's fight went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprises

Everyone watched Miroku silently until Inuyasha began punching at the cage they were in. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He roared loudly.

"And why should I?" the demon asked blocking Miroku's punches while still looking at Inuyasha.

"Because I asked you nicely? I don't know maybe because it's an unfair fight!"

"So what that just makes everything interesting."

"Inuyasha…stay out of this…he wont release you and your just wasting time by asking him…," Miroku said looking up. "You 2 need to hurry and find a way out of there…because to be honest I don't think I'll be able to fight much longer."

It was true by the look of Miroku's body. His breathing was ragged and short and sweat was dripping from his hair. Burns covered his chest, legs and arms as he swung Tetsusaiga once more.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga (not sure of spelling) "Then I'll buy you more time. I do hate to use this blade but desperate times call for desperate measures," he said and swung right for Miroku as a long beam hit him full force the wounds on his body slowly healing.

The body switching demon blinked backing away slightly. He hadn't expected Miroku to come back in action after he had taken out that other brat. That's when the 2nd demon that Miroku had slashed earlier jumped up driving his claws towards Miroku's back. Miroku quickly dodged ramming Tetsusaiga through him then flung the body at the body switching demon who blasted it down into the lava.

"You don't even care for your own men…," Miroku said softly.

"I have no need for someone who is completely useless to me. Besides you had killed him with your sword anyway you hit his vital points."

Sesshomaru began slashing at the cage with his claws. Then when that didn't work he pulled out Tokijin slowly. "Stand back," he said simply before swinging his sword crushing the bars completely.

Now I'd say this is an even fight!" Inuyasha said jumping up onto a pillar then got slashed with Tenseiga his back healing.

Sesshomaru repeated the process of healing everybody before joining them on the pillar. Rin stood on the sidelines silently, knowing there would be no way of helping them even if she had wanted to.

"6 on 1 that hardly seems fair," the demon said a slight smirk still on his face.

"You're one to talk of a fair fight? You split each of us up and sent that 2nd demon after me when I was trying to help Shorin!" Miroku roared.

"Ah but I had no intention on killing him or you."

"Enough of your lies," Miroku said Tetsusaiga ready. "You're finished."

The demon smiled and raised his hand a ball of fire forming in his hand. "I may be about to lose but the game isn't over just yet."

Miroku and Sesshomaru charged then skidded to a stop as the size of the fire in his hand grew. Now it was big enough to engulf his entire body! They began backing away then got blasted back by a fire inferno. Miroku rammed Tetsusaiga into a pillar clinging onto it so he wouldn't fall. Sesshomaru was buried into a wall then fall onto a pillar face first.

This body switching demon had just taken out a half-demon and a full-demon with one fire blast.

That's when Shorin who had been looking for a way around the demon jumped up behind it blasting him with a lightning bullet. The bullet bashed into its back knocking it forward slightly.

"Brat…," it said softly it's back smoking slightly static still dancing on it.

"Thank you," Shorin said smiling then getting caught by surprise as the demon rammed a fireball into his stomach.

Screaming in pain Shorin fell to his knees and got kicked along the pillar falling onto another.

"Monster…," Kagome said softly and fired a purifying arrow towards it.

Sango following the tail of the arrow threw her boomerang (could someone tell me it's name ) at the demons head.

The demon stopped the boomerang but got hit with the arrow stumbling back towards the edge of the pillar. It's smirk was gone now and it was feeling pressure. Even with knocking out people he still was having trouble beating them!

_How can they keep fighting? What drives them to do this!_ It though its stomach bleeding heavily.

Miroku slowly made it to the top of the pillar and hoisted himself up seeing Shorin.

Shorin made his way to a standing position slowly as Sesshomaru landed on the pillar helping him.

Inuyasha who had been on the sidelines suddenly made his attack. He began jabbing at the demon with his staff. Then he swung his leg around connecting with its side. Ignoring the fire on his leg he switched to the arrow delivering another swift kick to it's side.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Shorin by the time were making their way quickly towards Inuyasha. They were going to gang up on it as best as they could. That's when a wave of fire spread out from the demons body hitting everyone except Rin.

Inuyasha got the full force of it and felt his feet lifted from the ground flying into the care where Rin was once more. His body was singed but he was still ready to fight…the only problem was he was having trouble standing at this point.

Miroku hit the ceiling when the fire caught his stomach bashing his head in as he fell slowly towards the ground. Hitting the ground he didn't move groaning softly.

Sesshomaru tried turning his into a back flip before he got hit but found that was impossible as the wave smashed his body into the pillar as it broke falling towards the lava. It crashed on the lava slowly sinking with Sesshomaru's body now on it.

Shorin before it hit blasted the wave heading for the girls lessening it's force slightly. He got hit from behind slamming into the hard wall falling on the edge of a crumbling pillar.

The girls, thanks to Shorin got hit with less force than most. Sango also heaving her boomerang up helped. They got their legs burnt from trying to keep the fire from singing them. Their legs were nearly useless now but their arms were enough to use the normal attacks they wanted. If it came down to leg speed though they were going to die for sure.

Everyone was down except for Kagome and Sango. Kagome already had pulled out an arrow and Sango had pulled out her boomerang. They were going to buy all the time they could but they knew they definitely couldn't promise very much. Shorin had saved them and bought them time to fight…somehow they thought he knew that something like this would happen.

"Jeez…that hurt a lot…," Miroku said softly his head bleeding. He was awake but he wasn't going to be standing in the next few seconds. First though the world needed to stop spinning around him.

Rin was knelt by Inuyasha and was gingerly trying to shake him awake. He had been burnt badly but he was alive and he needed to help.

"Inuyasha…wake up…WAKE UP!" Rin bellowed in his year.

Inuyasha sat up quickly then cried out in pain. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Rin.

"Um…you were taking a painful nap?" she offered helpfully.

Inuyasha stood slowly grabbing his staff. It was red hot and made his hand burn but his whole body was burnt anyway another burn probably wouldn't make to much more difference. _Miroku may be mad though seeing as I trashed his body_ Inuyasha thought smiling some.

Miroku stood slowly swaying on his feet. He gingerly touched his head feeling the stickiness of blood matting his hair. He picked up Tetsusaiga as it transformed and he winced. He could barely lift its weight let alone swing it effectively…maybe the demon was so tired all he'd have to do was drop it on the demon and it'd work…and maybe the demon would also invite them over for tea later.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and the first thing he seen was lava. Lava was slowly seeping around his body and he was about to touch it. Jumping quickly to a pillar his legs gave out as he landed on it. His legs were weak and he thinks he'd busted a few ribs with that crash.

"This isn't good…," he muttered softly under his breath. "I don't know how I can use Tenseiga so many times and quick enough…I can't even use it to its full power…I can't heal anyone…"

Shorin opened his eyes just as the pillar crumbled. Rolling quickly to the other edge Shorin let out a sigh of relief. He had made it…barely. Standing quickly he groaned falling back down. Every time he moved his spine felt like it had been given another blast of that wave. He held up his hand a weak lightning ball in it, he had enough power for one blast and he had to make it count.

Kagome fired her arrow and Sango threw the boomerang. They both prayed this would hit…but it didn't. Right when they were about to think a victory was at hand the demon leapt over the arrow and grabbed her boomerang. The only good thing that came from the attack was the force of the throw broke its arm when it tried to catch the incoming hit.

"An ok kind of hit…," Kagome murmured under her breath softly.

Inuyasha's staff suddenly came spinning from behind the girls. It quickly flew into the demons face sending it stumbling back. "Never…count me out…," Inuyasha said his breathing heavily one of his legs completely useless.

_How are these people still standing?_ The demon thought in rage as blood slowly dripped down its face.

Shorin smiled and quickly let the blast fly towards the demon. He cried out in victory as it hit its chest then cried out in pain as he felt his back burning again. Falling back he groaned…

"I think the demon is the real winner…oh my aching back…," Shorin said softly.

"What're you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"It doesn't have a hurt back that's what!" Shorin said slowly.

"….Pathetic…," Sesshomaru said.

Miroku smiled and slowly jumped from pillar to pillar. Each movement made every body part hurt. He sighed getting nowhere fast then got an idea. He pulled out the sheath to Tetsusaiga and threw the sword into the demons side. Then before it could fall in the lava he pointed the sheath at it as Tetsusaiga flew back in.

"Good thing Inuyasha told me about that…," Miroku said smiling softly.

The demon roared in pain bleeding heavily. He had a broken arm a slash from the lightning and sword in both sides, and had a staff smash into his head. More punishment came as Sesshomaru quickly used his whip breaking the other arm. Then Kagome's arrow pierced through it's chest ending all feeling that the demon had. Falling back into the lava white balls burst from it's body flying out of the volcano. 2 flew into Inuyasha and Miroku.

When Inuyasha looked up he seen Miroku's body. When Miroku looked up he seen Inuyasha's body.

"I'M ME AGAIN!" The two cried in unison then blinked looking at their bodies. Both were oddly enough healed.

"I guess that'll make the job of carrying everyone back to the village a lot safer," Shorin said grinning. "Anyway, I'm going to take my leave. Good-Bye everyone and I hope we meet again," he said as he slowly disappeared.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and knelt by her. Then, they too disappeared.

Kagome stumbled to Inuyasha touching his face. "Is it really you?" she asked poking his cheeks some.

"Who else would it be?" he asked.

"Yup…same bad attitude its you," Kagome said then hugged him happily.

Miroku ran to Sango and picked her up hugging her tightly.

"How 'bout we all go to the village and celebrate?" Sango asked a wide smile on her face.

"Might as well," Inuyasha said as they stepped out of the volcano.

They had all been through a lot; they were burnt and covered in soot. But they were happy and now had a new story to tell.


End file.
